Problem: $f(t) = t^{3}+4t^{2}-5(g(t))$ $h(t) = -5t^{2}+6t+3+3(g(t))$ $g(n) = n^{2}-6n$ $ g(f(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = 0^{3}+4(0^{2})-5(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = 0^{2}+(-6)(0)$ $g(0) = 0$